Because of the law
by iwannabegilmore
Summary: Takes place after Logan's Costa Rica accident. What lengths will Rory go to to help he man she loves?
1. Chapter 1

Rory Gilmore never imagined how 30 seconds could change her life, one second before the phone call she was celebrating Lane's wedding the next her cell is ringing

Rory Gilmore never imagined how 30 seconds could change her life, one second before the phone call she was celebrating Lane's wedding the next her cell is ringing. Rory looked down at her phone the caller id was flashing Colin. She knew something bad had to of happened because she had a gnawing feeling in her stomach. She answered the phone

"Rory, love it's Finn"

"Finn what happen?" Rory asked in a panic

"Well you see love, our mate Logan went base jumping and well his 'chute didn't open and our buddy went down the cliffs like a tumbleweed."

"FINN how can you say this so calmly?" Rory asked, "Is he okay, and is he alive?" Rory asked crying

"Well he's a Huntzberger too stubborn to die, he is at New York Presbyterian he's on his way to surgery." Finn said calmly.

"I am on my way." Rory said in a blubber

"Love, I know you and Logan left on bad terms, but know he really does love you and only you."

"You know Finn, I think that is one of the first coherent things you have ever said." She giggled a little

"See you in an hour, love"

"Thanks Finn, but don't think you are off the hook!" Rory screamed

Rory walked into her mother's living room

"Dad, I have to leave it's an emergency Logan was in a terrible accident and I have to get to NY." Rory said crying

Chris hugged her, and said, "You go I'll take care of your mom"

"Thanks dad, tell her I will call her in the morning"

"Bye kiddo."

Rory arrived to NY in record timing granted it was going 80 mph down I-95. She ran into the hospital and to the ICU where Finn had told her he had been moved.

"Colin, Finn!" Rory yelled

"Rory glad you are hear, you see the Dr.'s wont tell us anything, because of those HIPPA laws, I mean how stupid is that, but I know as a future lawyer of America these cases are going to be the moneymakers." Colin said in a ramble

"So, where's his family?" Rory asked, Colin and Finn looked at her like she had three heads

"Of course…" she said pissed

"Well his real family is right here," Colin, said pointing to him Finn and Rory.

"well in the meantime while I think of a plan, let me tell you, you two are the biggest idiots I have ever met, what makes you think you can go base jumping when you are so drunk you can't even walk 5 feet!!" Rory yelled

Finn and Colin looked at her in shock they still could not believe she yelled at them right in the middle of the waiting room

"you know what forget I asked, I have and idea that can get us around this whole confidentiality thing, I'll be back in 30 minutes, I really want to see him but it would blow my cover I will be right back, in the meantime make yourselves useful, like go and shower you two look and smell disgusting."

Rory did not know what she was doing what she was about to do could really screw some things up but like Colin said she was his family, and dammit she was going to get an answer. Before she knew what she was doing, she was walking out of the hospital hailing a cab to Tiffany & CO. because she had to make this look legit. About 10 minutes later she walked out of the cab and was now standing in front of Tiffany's she couldn't believe what she was about to do, so she walked in and explained to the sales man that she need a wedding band, the most elegant and cheap one available and 10 minutes later she was walking out with her turquoise box, and a ring on her all so important finger.

As promised Rory was back in 30 minutes, Colin and Finn were gone and she walked up to the Nurses station.

"Hello I am here to see Logan Huntzberger, and what condition he is in." She said giving her doe eyes.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked

Rory felt a lump in her throat; she had not actually said this out loud before. "I am his wife"

"Wife?" the nurse asked confused

"Yes, wife." Rory said with confidence

"Well, you aren't listed as his health proxy." The nurse said sternly

"That's because we were married about 2 months ago and we didn't change it. Now I demand you tell me what is going on with my husband!" Rory raised her voice, not noticing how eloquently her sentenced flowed. "Would you like to see the marriage certificate, our joint checking?"

"that will not be necessary, no if you will follow me I will show you to Mr. Huntzberger's room, I will send Dr. Schultz in shortly." The nurse said in a defeated voice.

Rory walked into the room startled by the man in front of her, there ever so strong Logan Huntzberger lay in a hospital bed sleeping or unconscious, she was not sure, but the fact that he lay their helpless made her begin to cry. She was interrupted when Dr. Schultz cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Huntzberger" the doctor said

"Rory, please call me Rory, Mrs. Huntzberger is his mother."

"Well, Rory your husband has sustained many injuries, he is now in recovery, he had a collapsed long, a dislocated knee, and he is pretty banged up, we are waiting for him to awake from the anesthetics shortly. Again we apologize for not contacting you, we weren't informed he was married." The dr. said

"It's new, and well he went away with his friends, and we had a little fight, that I was mad at him for, and then his 2 dopey friends were frightened to call me to tell me, they thought I wouldn't come, and well that proves that they are even more stupid. I mean he is my husband, sure I was mad at him but all the bad can't cancel out how much I love him." Rory said in hysterics.

"Rory, there is a cafeteria downstairs why don't you get a cup of coffee and come back, we will find a comfortable chair for you to sit in, until he wakes up." The dr. said.

On the way down to the café Rory ran into Colin "so I found out how he is doing, he is in recovery and he had a collapsed lung, broken leg among numerous other injuries, we are lucky he is alive."

"But how?" Colin asked mystified.

"I went bought a ring, and said I was his wife of 2 months," Rory said quickly in a whisper.

"WIFE?" Colin yelled

"Yes, wife. Now I say we don't tell Finn it will just confuse him more than it confuses you. Now if you would excuse me I am in dire need of coffee, then I am going to sit with him until he wakes up."

"Rory, you do not know what you have started." Colin said worried

"No, big deal, Logan will get a chuckle," Rory said

"it' not Logan I am worried about, but word will get out somehow and then the family will know."

TBC

AN: this is my second story, I thought it would be cool to write this one. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean 'until the family finds out', Colin

"What do you mean 'until the family finds out', Colin?" Rory asked

"I mean what I sad, it's going to come out one way or another and man, it may get ugly." Colin said

"his family HATES me, not so much Mitchum as Shira." Rory said sullenly

"what's done is done, so you have to keep it on the down low."

"I know, let me get back to Logan, can you do me a favor and go to Starbucks and get e a venti house blend, with 3 shots of espresso."

"sure, I'll take Finn with me"

"Excuse me Mrs. Huntzberger, but Mr. Huntzberger is expected to wake soon" said the nurse

"thank-you….?""

"Molly," responded the nurse

"Molly when you hear an Australian accent I suggest you run in the opposite direction, you see Logan's friend Finn has a thing for red headed women, and well you have red hair so I am just giving you fair warning, I sent him on a coffee run so it may be a while."

"Thank you" the nurse said.

Rory walked into Logan's room and sat there waiting for him to wake up, it was about a half hour later when she heard a moan. Rory sprang from her seat.

"Logan, your up, thank god I was so worried, you have no idea, for a moment I thought I lost you, and Logan I can't loose you." She said in one breathe in between tears.

"Ace, look at me I am hear, not going anywhere, I am up" he said holding her hand

"I'm sorry" she said

"sorry? For what?"

"for freezing you out, you get that enough from your family and I let you leave without kissing you goodbye or telling you that I love you." She said in tears. Rory bent down and kissed his forehead

"I love you" Logan said "know that"

"I love you too."

"so can you get the dr. so he can fill me in on what has been wrong with me." Logan said

"well you had a collapsed lung, a broken leg, and well bruises and scraps, all your operations are finished and they were just waiting for you to wake up." Rory said

"Shit," Logan exhaled "but wait how did you get that out of the Dr. with the laws and everything, because I am sure, not one member of my family has been here."

"Well that's the funny thing, before you think you lost part of your memory or something, the reporter in me found a way around it, I sorta told the nurse I was your wife of 2 months." Rory said holding her left hand up

"My what?" Logan asked shocked

"Your wife" Rory whispered. Logan then took her left hand, "well I must say that I have excellent taste in jewelry" that earned Logan a slap. It was then the dr. walked in

"Mr. Huntzberger I am Dr. Schultz, its great to see you up, your wife and friends have been her all night, I was worried about this one," he said pointing to Rory " she was a nervous wreck…." Logan smiled at Rory.

"Well your vitals are good so I am going to leave you two alone." The dr. said.

"Now, please tell me the story from the beginning." Logan asked

"Well you see I was at lane's wedding and then I got the phone call from Finn, which was surprisingly coherent. then I got here, and Colin rambled about they wouldn't release any of your information to them, and I asked about your family, and shocker they weren't coming, then Finn with his words of wisdom said that we are your real family and that's when the idea came to me. So I ran out of the hospital, I was going to go to Macy's but then I remembered I had to make it look legit, so I asked to be dropped at tiffany's it was a little early but I flashed the black card my dad gave me and I walked in and asked for a ring, made it back hear had the ring on went to the nurses station. She gave me a hard time about how I wasn't your health proxy so I trapped and took a risk and said we were only married for 2 months, would you like to see our joint checking, or the marriage license, then she told got the dr. for me and told me what was wrong with you."

"my little Ace, you are such a bad ass, so does anyone other than the hospital staff know?"

"Well Colin, I kept Finn in the dark, it was probably better. They went to go get me coffee about 45 minutes ago."

Logan grabbed Rory's hand again, "thank you for being nervous, and loving me even though I am an ass sometimes."

"Well it comes with the territory." Rory giggled.

"Well we better hope that neither families get wind of this."

"That's what Colin said, but I don't really see how they will." Said Rory

At that time, Rory's cell phone began to ring. The words flashing dad appeared on the screen.

"Logan, can you give me a minute my dad is calling, my mom got really drunk last night at lane's wedding, I have to see how she is doing."

"GO, go ahead" Logan said giving Rory a nudge

"Hey dad" Rory said "how's mom, she hung-over?"

"yeah, but that's not what I am talking about, you see the ever so curious Amex called me this morning about a mysterious charge on the account, seeing that I was 6 in the morning and the store is really open they called me about a 5,000 dollar charge to the account at tiffany's. I told them there must be a mistake but to tell me what charge card it was on so they told me Rory Gilmore. I asked to look at the purchase, so they then transferred me to the store when they told me that a young girl around 22 came it with a black card, she had brown hair, and big blue eyes, she said it was an emergency… she came in a bought a wedding band…." Chris ending in a rant

Rory listened in awe never thinking Amex would call her dad about a fraudulent charge, panic washed over her face

"Rory you there"

"yeah, dad" Rory said

"Rory did you make the purchase?"

"yeah"

"would you like to tell me why?" chrism asked as if he were pulling teeth

"I would, but I can't tell you at the moment…. Bye dad I will call you in an hour or two" Rory said as she hung up the phone

Lorelai woke to the sound of chris' voice on the phone. She got up out of bed and trekked down to the kitchen where she saw chris making coffee.

"we need to talk" chris said

"I know, but aspirin, I need aspirin and coffee, and a taco"

"aspirin's out, coffee is made and the taco is in the microwave." Chris said

"thank you" Lorelai said

"you will not believe who I just got off the phone with" Chris said in a rather pissed voice

"Who?" a groggy Lorelai said.

"well, first is was American Express to inform me that there was a 5000 dollar charge made to my account at a tiffany's in new York city, under the young Rory Gilmore. It was then I was directed to the tiffany's store where they tell me, a young girl with big blue eyes and brown hair, knocked on the door and flashed her black card, and then proceeded to buy a wedding ring for 5000. I then called our loving daughter who is usually lengthy in her answers, answer in a yeah, and then dad I have to call you back…"

"I am so lost, didn't Rory sleep here last night?"

"that's right you don't know, Logan was in a terrible accident and was rushed to the hospital in costa rica and then transferred to new York Presbyterian... I have no clue how he's doing, except that Rory proceeded to buy a wedding ring at 6 in the morning."

" Chris, you don't think Rory had a minister marry her and Logan at the last minute before he might of died?"

"NO, she's too young…."

Rory entered Logan's room panicked.

"Rory everything alright?"

"My dad just called about the 5000 dollar charge on the Amex?" she said

"well what did you tell him?'

"I hung up and told him I would call him back"

"ACE, go call him back, and tell him the truth, we don't need your mom's wild imagination to start running, hell go any further then it has!"

Rory scrambled out of the room,


	3. Chapter 3

Mitchum Huntzberger was walking the halls of New York Presbyterian Hospital, not able to comprehend the stupidity of his son. And the nerve, the nerve of that girl to call him, to speak to him like that, and demand that my presence is needed. Well maybe it wasn't that bad, she stood her ground, something he did not see year ago. No wonder why Logan had seemed to straighten up, so what happened? He walked up to the information desk.

"excuse me" Mitchum's voice boomed

"yes sir," the receptionist said

"I need you to tell me where Logan Huntzberger's room is?"

"And your relation to him?" the receptionist asked

"I am his father and I would like to see my son, who apparently jumped off a cliff"

"Oh, I am sorry Mr. Huntzberger its hospital policy. He is in room 203A, his wife has been in and out all day, nervous wreck that one." The receptionist said, continuing her paperwork

"Wife? I am sorry my son is not married, I think you may have him confused with another patient."

"small girl, brown hair, blue eyes, constantly has coffee in her hand?"

"that is my son's girlfriend, Ms. Gilmore I assure you that is not his wife"

"well we were told she is his wife."

"203A?" Mitchum boomed

"Logan Huntzberger, how dare you get married and not inform us. And if it was some stupid drunken mistake god help me you are not getting out of it. Did you get her knocked up?" Mitchum yelled

"Dad…." Logan said trying to explain

"I am not finished. Is still don't understand how you can get married and jump off the cliff and yet we still have no clue ever what is happening unless you are in trouble or you are moping around the office. And if you think this is getting you out of London you have another thing coming. So you and Rory better get it straightened out, you are still going."

"dad will you let me explain."

"explain what Logan, that you got married, didn't tell your family and then go off with the LDB, get shit faced and leave your wife home? Worried?" Mitchum boomed

"well you did that all the time it might not have been with the LDB but, you would leave!" Logan yelled back forgetting he never explained the Rory situation

"don't you bring me into this, and blame me for your stupid actions!"

"well, I learned from the best" Logan said, in a huff

"well get better soon, I will keep in touch, hopefully, you signed a pre-nup before you married Rory. I know she a good woman, but it's the 21st century and you are a tad stupid in your judgment. The lawyers will be in touch sometime this week. Goodbye Logan. I will tell your mother the news."

Logan began to panic his father just walked out of the room with the idea that he and Rory were married. That means he will tell his mother, who will call Emily, who in turn will call the paper…. At that moment Rory came into the room.

"hey, are you okay you are looking a little pale? You need some water? " Rory asked

"no, I'll be ok, but I just want to give you a heads up. My dad thinks we are married, and that you may or may not be pregnant!" Logan said as quick as he could

AN: I know this took a million years, but I didn't know where to take it. I'll update soom


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Rory screeched

"My dad thinks we are married." Logan stated

"I got that part, but I would like to know why he would get that impression." Rory said

"Well, I think the Dr. or the receptionist must have told him." Logan said

"This is all my fault." Rory said

"No, it's not, if it's anyone's fault it would be his, because if he bothered to show then you wouldn't have had to lie to get information out of him." Logan said, grabbing Rory's hand

"But, they think we are married. Husband and wife. Until death do us part. That's means he will tell your mother, who will call my grandmother, who will call the paper and write an announcement, and then call her wedding planner so we can have a proper society wedding, and then she will call my mother and blame this all on her, that she set a bad example, and my mother is still clueless to the fact. The last time I talked to them my dad thinks I bought a wedding ring…" Rory rambled until Logan cut her off "Rory, listen to me we just need to get this fixed a soon as possible. It can't last long because there is no marriage license, so obviously it shows that we really aren't married, and it's clear we aren't pregnant." Logan stated matter of factly.

Rory glanced at Logan with a little bit of fear, and her face winced. "Rory is there something you are not telling me, Rory are you pregnant?" Logan said shocked

"Well… I don't know. I'm late. I didn't want to spring it on you here. I think it's just because I am under so much stress. With the paper, and the job at the Stamford Eagle Gazette, and then letting you leave without saying sorry, and that I love you….." Rory said crying. "I just don't know, it can't be happening, history can't be repeating itself. I am not supposed to be the screw up. Because if I am that means we will end up like my parents, or your parents and I don't want that. I want to put the horse in front of the cart not the cart in front of the horse. And of course I want children, but not now. I still have another year of school. I pictured the blonde haired blue eyed kids in 5 years, not in 9 months."

"Rory, listen to me whatever happens, we will NOT be my parents or your parents. We will be Rory and Logan. Now, I want you to go to the drug store and pick up the test and you can use the bathroom in the room, or you can wait until I we go home tomorrow, and do it there, but under no circumstances do I want you to think that you are in this alone. Rory I want you to know I am madly in love with you, and I am in this relationship for the long haul." Logan said kissing Rory. Logan moved over in the bed to let Rory sit with him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her hand up and down, trying to calm her down.

"Thank-you" Rory said

"For, what?" Logan asked

"For, not freaking out, for being my knight in shining armor."

"Well only one of us can freak at a time." Logan said.

"I know but I think you had every right to, I just put you in the biggest conundrum, worse than Augustus Gloop getting stuck in the chocolate vacuum."

"Yeah but what have we ever done right?" Logan said

"Well I think this works great." Rory said kissing Logan passionately. "I am going to wait until we get home until I take the test. I think it best, depending on my reaction."

"Whatever you want Ace, whatever you want."

"I hear they make birkin dipper bags." That earned him a slap on the shoulder.

It was finally time for Logan to be discharged from the hospital, Mitchum had seen that the car take them to Logan's apartment. It was now judgement day. The day that would determine the rest of their lives. Rory took the test out of the bag.

"well here goes nothing." Rory said walking into the bathroom. Logan sat on the bed, do to his limited mobility. Thirty seconds later Rory came out of the bathroom.

"done already?" Logan asked

"we're not pregnant." Rory said

"but it hasn't even been a minute." Logan asked confused

"I just got my period." Rory said grimly

"Ace? Come here." Logan said. Rory crawled into the bed and huddled into Logan's side.

" I don't know why I am crying, I mean we didn't want this, it was too early."

"hey, I'd roll with the punches. I love you Rory, I'd do anything for you. Maybe we can view this as an eye opener, a converstation starter. We never really discussed a future, maybe we can talk about it now. Isn't that what being in a relationship is about?" Logan said while holding Rory and rubbing her back. He was really nervous he never discussed a future with anyone, not even his father, his father just told him what to do and when to do it. Rory was silent sniffling

"I guess." Rory said

"well, I see this as the real thing Rory, I have never felt this way about anyone and truth be told I am glad I haven't because god, it's torture not seeing you everyday. I just wanted to jump off a cliff."

"well, you did, and don't do it again."

"Me too, I always had boyfriends, but this relationship, is the most in depth relationship I have ever had. I mean it's scary how much I depend on you, I have never needed anyone this much except my mom, and when we weren't talking, you were there to pick me up, and help me find myself again. I see an eternity when I look at our future."

"If I would have pictured my life 3 years ago I would have thought of just barely graduating, and just working for my dad. I would never have dreamed of being madly in love with a witty bright beautiful and intelligent woman who keeps me on my toes, who I plan on marrying, and having kids with." Logan said looking Rory in the eyes.

"well I guess it's really good that we are on the same page here." Rory said giggling " so how many little Huntzberger's we picturing, I mean I know I can handle the girls because they will all be darlings like me, but between your genes, and my mother's the children may be crazy. I don't know if I can deal."

"you're cute when you get all crazy" Logan said tickling Rory

"Logan stop, you know I'm ticklish." Rory said laughing

"there's my Ace, smiling and happy." Logan said and then was overwhelmed with a great sense of guilt.

" hey Rory, I need to talk to you." Logan said all serious

"well that's what were doing so continue." Rory said

" Promise not to get upset, and that you won't freak and that we will work through it no matter what."

"Logan, you are getting me nervous. Just out with it" Rory said moving out of Logan's embrace. She was worried was never serious.

"well, right before I went to Costa Rica, my dad informed me that after graduation I am going to London for a year to work on the paper we just bought. I don't want to go. I can't leave Rory, I just can't the thought of not seeing you every day is making me crazy." Logan said almost crying

"what if I talk to him?" Rory asked

"nothing will work. At the hospital he yelled at me and said I was going no matter what, that was even after the possibility of us being pregnant was mentioned."

"Oh." Rory said looking at her fingernails

"Ace, look at me." Logan said pushing her chin up. " I need you to tell me that everything will work out."

"how am I supposed to tell you that Logan."

"because we just sat here for an hour talking about our future, because we love each other." Logan said in a pleading tone.

"when do you leave?" Rory asked

"after graduation, it might get postponed for a month or two because of the physical therapy."

"so around june?" Rory asked

"yeah. Why don't you come to London with me until school starts."

"well I have the intership at the Stamford eagle gazette."

"well it's a good thing that by that time I am one of the bosses over there, and can pull a few strings." Logan said with a smirk.

"that'd be nice." Rory said with a smile.

"but back today and reality." Logan said

"we need to do damage control." Rory said

"exactly, hand me my phone ace, I'll schedule a meeting with my dad. When's good for you?"

"Well today's Friday, either tomorrow or Sunday would work best, the sooner the better." Rory said " speaking of which I have to call my grandparents and tell them I will be unable to attend Friday Night Dinner because I have to attend to my ailing boyfriend." Rory said dramatically.

_Phone call_

"_Gilmore residences" the maid said_

"_May I please speak to Mrs. Gilmore, can you please tell them it is their granddaughter."_

" _I am sorry Mr. & Mrs. Gilmore are not to be disturbed, the Huntzberger's are here."_


	5. Chapter 5

Four distinct members of the Hartford elite sat in the Gilmore's living room. All sat in quiet sipping their drinks until Mitchum broke the silence.

"We don't know the details of the marriage, so I still do not understand why we are sitting here without Logan and Rory." Mitchum boomed

"well as seeing it is Friday night dinner Rory should be arriving in an hour, so I suggest we make a plan, because indeed the children are married and the situation must be rectified."

"Richard, I want to apologize for the way we have treated Rory in the past, we owe her a great deal, she was able to take a boy, and turn him into a man with responsibility. I thought that you should know that no matter the circumstance, Logan is under the impression is going to London for the year. If he produces satisfactory work over the summer, we may consider bringing him home earlier." Mitchum said.

"will he have any guidance in London though? How do you know he won't go back to his old ways?" Shira asked concerned.

"He won't" Mitchum said, " I have never seen Logan more determined than when he is with Rory. It's quite remarkable. He has too much to lose if he screws up in London, and he knows it." The phone began to ring and the Emily heard the maid talking on the phone. _Sorry the Gilmores are not able to answer the phone Rory. I will tell them that you will not be making dinner, and neither will Logan. _Right before the maid hung up the phone Emily picked up.

"the huntzberger's are there?" Rory asked the maid

"Yes" said Emily.

"grandma, hi!" Rory said in an innocent voice

"don't hi me, you young lady have some explaining to do and you and your husbands presence is needed at dinner in approximately 30 minutes so I suggest you get a move on things. Mitchum is sending a car to pick you up." Emily said and hung up the phone

"Logan!" Rory screamed

"Ace? Are you okay?" Logan asked worried

"no. dinner. Grandparents. Your parents. Tonight, 30 minutes. Car." Rory said sporadically

"what? Dinner at your grandparents, with my parents tonight? " Logan asked

"yes," Rory nodded her face white as a ghost

"well, no use fighting it the sooner the better, the least amount of damage right?" Logan said. Rory looked at him and did not answer, she just walked into the closet to get clothes. She came out with clothes for Logan and wearing 2 different shoes. She looked at his face. "SHAVE!" she said "you can't go to my grandparents not shaved, it looks trashy." Rory said with a giggle.

"little problem, I can't get the bathroom by myself." Logan said

"right, I will help you." Rory said "so let's get you in the chair, and wheel you into the bathroom." Rory tried to lift Logan.

"ace, I can move myself into the chair. I just can't walk to the bathroom."

"okay, just hold my arm for balance." Rory said guiding him into the chair. In the matter of minutes they were in the bathroom.

"what are we going to tell them?" Rory asked

"the truth." Logan stated simply. Wiping the remainder of shaving cream off his face.

"but how do we start, do we just say, Guess what we aren't married. It is an elaborate plot to get the hospital to tell me Logan's problems because his family didn't have the decency to show?"

"something like that," Logan said

"oh, my mother , she is going to be so mad. I haven't called her to tell her anything." Rory said shaking her head.

"well she'll be at dinner, so she will figure it out." Logan stated

"she isn't going to be able to look at me ever again." Rory started to cry

"ace look at me, don't cry, the worst thing that will happen is they suggest we really get married after all of this." Logan said calmly.

"how do you stay so calm?" Rory asked

"oh, I am nervous as hell to talk to my dad, but hell, if we do it together? How bad can it be. Actually last time I went over the house, my mother asked how you were doing, and I think she was sincere about it. And my dad likes the influence you have over me. What can I say, you my darling have worked your Gilmore charm on them." Logan said rubbing her back . Rory smiled and gave him a kiss. "I hate to cut this but it think Frank is here."

"to, hell we go Ace." Logan said as he grabbed Rory's hand as they sat in the car on the ride to the unknown.

Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden were still in the dark, the last had heard from their daughter, she was buying a wedding ring, hung up on her father and said she would call back. Lorelai had called a few times, but her phone always went to voicemail, she assumed it was off since she was in the hospital. Lorelai was worried, she never went this long without talking to Rory, and then things with look weren't good, and it was nice having Christopher around. As Chris drove up to the Gilmore's Lorelai was shocked to see a another car parked in the driveway, her mother had called and asked them to come 6:30 rather than 7. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach, that , that was the car of the Huntzberger's. Chris opened Lorelai's door "Lor? Lor?" Chris said

"yeah,"

"are you ok?"

"I have a feeling this isn't going to be good. Interesting but good." Lorelai said with a solemn face. With that she stepped out of the car and walked to her parent's front door, and rang the bell

"Lorelai, Christopher, thank god you are here" Emily said "Come, Come, sit down. Richard could you make them drinks."

"Yes. Lorelai Martini, Christopher, scotch?" Richard asked

"yes please" Christopher said

"Lorelai, I would like you to meet Logan's parents, Shira and Mitchum you have met them before, at our Christmas parties."

"yes, I have. It's good to see you again. I think, have you met Rory's dad? This is Christopher Hayden." Lorelai said pointing to Chris.

"nice to meet you. Your son is a great guy, I meet him a few months ago. He reminds me of myself." Chris said.

"a little too much" Shira mumble

"what is that supposed to mean?" Lorelai said

"he got someone pregnant out of wedlock." Shira said

"Rory's not pregnant." Lorelai said "what would make you think that?"

"well we are just supposing that it might be true because well the children got married without telling a soul" Mitchum said.

"Married?" Lorelai said.

"yes married. Logan was in the hospital and the hospital staff informed me that Logan's wife had been running around the hospital like a nervous nelly." Mitchum said

"that part sounds like Rory, but she wouldn't have gotten married and not told me, she tells me everything."

"well maybe she's changed" shira said

"enough." Christopher said. "now we need a plan of action, if they are married it's too late for a pre-nup but my father's law firm would be willing to draw up some sort of legal contract on terms of a divorce."

"that sounds good" Mitchum said " if there is a child…. A fund will be started for their college education., wedding , trust. If it's a boy he will be expected to take on the Huntzberger business."

"fine, fine sounds like a plan" Christopher and Richard nodded.

"Will you stop planning their lives away. They are 24 and 21 they are capable of making their own decisions. " Lorelai said storming out of the living room. Christopher excused himself and followed Lorelai out of the room.

Logan and Rory stood at the door. Both too nervous to ring the bell. "we are grown adults, we can both easily but you're the man, so ring the bell." Rory said

"but its your grandparents house" Logan whined

"fine, chicken," Rory said ringing the bell. Seconds later they entered the house and gave their coats. They walked into the living room to be greeted by mixed emotion of faces. "hello, grandma, grandpa, dad ,Shira, Mitchum, where's mom?" Rory said nervous her mother didn't come

"Rory, Logan take a seat." Mitchum boomed

"would you like a drink?" Richard asked "scotch Logan?"

"no, sorry Richard I can't not with the pain meds, I think I need to be coherent tonight."

"that's right Mitchum" said giving Logan a look. He was slightly surprised his son actually turned down scotch.

"club soda Rory?" Richard asked

"yes please grandpa"

"now that everyone seems settled we should get down to business." Mitchum said. "Logan did you loose your ring jumping off the cliff?"

"NO dad…." Logan was cut off

"no matter, you will get a new one, at the ceremony Emily and your mother are planning, and seriously did give the girl an engagement ring ? I thought I raised you better." Mitchum said. At this point Lorelai came walking back into the living room, and she took a seat next to Rory.

"dad can you please listen to us. We can explain." Logan pled

"explain how 2 very prominent families in our society got married and no one knew more a month?" Richard said

"can you just listen for one minute!" Rory yelled "we aren't married!"

"what do you mean aren't married. Did you have a miscarriage? Did he cheat on you already and you divorced him in weeks?" Mitchum said

"that's a low blow dad, real low, we aren't divorced because we were never married." Logan stated

"what do you mean you were never married. We wouldn't be sitting here if you weren't married."

"well maybe if you let me explain in the hospital, then you would have understood."

"well please enlighten me…us." Mitchum said pointing to the entire room. Rory looked at her mother whose face was in a glaze. She grabbed her mothers hand for to comfort her but realize her hand were intertwined with that of her fathers. Rory noticed Logan gripping onto her hand for dear life.

Rory began "well it started the day of the accident, I got a call from Finn saying Logan was in a terrible accident, and so I rushed to the hospital where finn and Colin told me how he jumped off the cliff and seeing that they weren't legally related to Logan they wouldn't give them any information as to his condition so, I asked about his family, and they said Shira, was in a spa, Honor was on her honeymoon, and Mitchum was away on business. So here I am at the hospital in dire need to know how Logan is doing so I do the only thing that popped into my head after Finn said that we were logans family. I ran out of the hospital and went to Tiffany and bought myself a ring. Then proceeded to go back to the hospital and asked on information on Logan Huntzberger. They gave me some beef about giving me the information, and then I offered to show them a marriage license and joint checking. So then they just gave me the information. I never meant for anyone to find out. I just wasn't going to be able to sit in the hospital looking at the love of my life and not know what was wrong with him. So I took action. I bent the rules, and I lied to get the information." Rory finished a little out of breathe

"an elaborate scheme, Rory. I guess there is a reason why Logan calls you "Ace". Always using that reporting instinct, to get the story." Mitchum said. "but I think you need to realize the time and place to use those instincts. This could have ruined everyone's reputation. But who I am I to say, I have never been put in your situation." Logan sat there in shock there was no yelling at him, or Rory his dad was calm.

"now that everything is up in the air, how about dinner." Emily said and they all proceeded into the dining room.

"how about we propose a toast" Mitchum said "a toast to that these two families one day celebrate the wedding of one Logan and Rory, together as a united family." Everyone raised their glasses and began to eat their salads. Logan just sat there confused, unsure of what had happened to his father in the last few days. And he was determined to find it out. Dinner had ended peacefully and on the way out. Mitchum stopped Logan. "son, I was wondering if we could have lunch tomorrow, there are some things I would like to discuss with you in private."

"sure dad" Logan said.

" I will come with frank to pick you up." Mitchum said "Rory lovely seeing you."

Rory was with her mom her face still perplexed. "Mom are you okay?"

"my wedding isn't happening." She said

"what do you mean?"

"it's not happening I sat there watching my 21 year old daughter fight for someone she was in love with, sure I love Luke, but I don't think I am in love with him. I think my hear will always belong to Christopher Hayden" Lorelai said and got into the car that Chris started

"follow your hear mom, follow your heart."

AN: please please review. I would love some suggestions. I know Mitchum was a little OOC but believe me I am taking that somewhere.


	6. Chapter 6

On the way back home with Logan, Rory stared out the window, not sure what to say other than that she wanted snickers. "Snickers" Rory said

"What?" Logan asked as he looked at Rory

"I really need snickers, and Ben and jerry's" Rory said with a sad face

"Rory what's bothering you?" Logan asked sure they just left the grandparents but it was something bigger than that he could tell

"Nothing Logan, I am just tired," Rory said

"Rory, I know you so tell me what is up" Rory rolled her eyes knowing there was no way getting around this

"Well it's just something my mom said, and what she didn't say. She's hurt that I didn't tell her any of this… what I planned and stuff, then she has been having a hard time with Luke, and I think it really hurt her to think that maybe her daughter got married before her, without her there, you know. And then ever since lane's wedding her and my dad have been getting close and as always her feelings for him are showing, and I think that this time she might want to give it a shot. And I mean they are at the age where they would be in it for the long haul, and it hurts that they are doing this now, when I am grown up and starting my own life, they are completing the vision I have pictured for so long. I really just hope no one gets hurt this time, especially Gigi, she's so little and with Sheri out of the picture, she will have my mom as her mom….." Rory continued to cry and Logan just pulled her close"…. And she will be the luckiest kid in the world to have my mom.... but she is my mom… and I am not ready to share…." Rory said, as Logan wiped away her tears,

"Rory, deep breaths, in and out, everything is going to be okay, why don't you go to stars hollow tomorrow while I have that meeting with my dad? I can even have frank take you in the morning and I will come with him when you want to come back," Logan said as he continued to rub Rory's back

"That sounds good, that's even if she wants me there." Rory said in a huff

"Rory, you and your mother have a freakish relationship that I will never understand, but I know that no matter the fight she will ALWAYS want to talk to you. So tomorrow morning after breakfast you can go and talk to her." Rory nodded her head "now, I don't know about you but I want snickers." Logan said and Rory giggled

"I don't know what I would do without you Logan, I can be so infuriated with you at times, but then you know when to say the right stuff." She said with a smile and Logan leaned down and gave her a long passionate kiss "you're not too shabby… I think I will keep you around for at least a little while longer. But before we continue you this any further…. Frank I need you to stop at the 7-11, we need snickers!"

It was around 10:30 when Rory and Logan got into the apartment, they were relaxing in bed watching a movie in complete silence, when Rory spoke." So what do you think you dad needs to talk to you about?" Logan looked away from the TV to the sleepy form of Rory.

"Um, probably London. But for some reason his tone seemed a little un-Mitchum like." Logan said

"You know, your parents we nice to me for once." Rory laughed

"It's because they didn't know you. They have seen how we have made this relationship last, my mother is floored by your party planning expertise, my father is still curious in how I have landed a girlfriend that loves me, and best of all they realized you are a force not to be reckoned with."

"That's right, I am a Gilmore. I am strong and nobody will even bring me down like that, ever again." Rory said matter of factly. Then she began to zone out staring at her nails. "I wonder if she has talked to Luke yet, I think she needs to talk him soon, she hasn't been happy for a long time. He's been shutting her out, like she isn't allowed to seen her future step-daughter, who does that! I haven't been mad at Luke in years, and right now I am so aggravated with him for hurting my mother!" Rory yelled.

"Rory, you need to calm down I know, you are mad at Luke, but they are grown adults who can handle their own relationship. Okay?" Logan asked as he rubbed Rory's back

"No, it's not okay with me but I have no other choice right?" Rory said as she lay back down and focused o n the TV. It was a few minutes later when Rory spoke up "hey, Logan, thanks for putting up with me and all the chaos I cause."

"I wouldn't like it any other way Ace." Logan said and kissed her head. "When has my life ever not been chaotic?"

They must have fallen asleep during the movie but Logan was the first to wake up he was in a little pain because Rory was asleep on his chest as usual, but with the broken rib and everything it just hurt, he tried to roll Rory quietly so she wouldn't wake up, he had a feeling she was in for a day packed with emotions and such. After he successfully moved Rory he tried to make it to the bathroom, but as he was walking into the bathroom with the cane, his good foot hit the door and he let out with a loud "FUCK!" Logan yelled, and Rory sprung up out of bed

"Logan!" Rory said running to Logan, "you haven't walked by yourself yet, wake me up next time please!"

"But you look so peaceful…" Logan said giving her the eyes "but you are crippled and need help, too bad it wasn't Halloween because then I would dress you up in a purple suit and top hat, and with the cane you could be Gene Wilder in Willy Wonka."

"I take that as an insult, I am so much better look, look not a curl, and or perm to be found in my locks of hair."

"Get over yourself Huntzberger, now let me help you into the bathroom" Rory said "then we have to get you showered, when I had my cast it was disastrous with the plastic bags and everything, but I am a pro so we should have you bathed in like 20 minutes…" Rory said behind Logan. He turned back around to face Rory, "thank-you" he said kissing her lightly. "Welcome" Rory whispered, "Now I think our best bet is to sit on the shower chair… undress Huntzberger!" Rory said and Logan smirked "geez Ace you don't have to go all dominatrix on me…."

"No funny business...we have to get places today! It's already 9 and your dad is coming in 3 hours and I have to get to the Hollow! So sit on the chair and I will hold the shower head." Rory said turning on the water.

"I need you to hold this for a second, the soap has disappeared!" as Rory turned around Logan sprayed her with the water. "Logan Huntzberger you got me all wet!" Rory yelled,  
"That was the intention" he smirked

"Dirty..." Rory said and laughed, God how he loved to hear he laugh, it was then he really knew she was the one, yeah he said it yesterday and he thought he was at the ultimate high, be Logan realized it will only get better, but harder, and better as time goes on. She is the only one he can picture in the future.

"Ace, I love you, I don't think I tell you enough but I want you to know that I love you."

"Logan, you don't always have to say, I can tell by the way you touch me, the way you kiss me, the way you make love to me that, you love me. But it's always nice to hear it in words."Rory said and gave him a kiss.

It was now 10:30 and Rory and Logan were dressed and ready for the day. "I think I might just drive to the Hollow, god forbid I need to escape and can't wait for frank!"

"Rory, it's not going to be bad but if you insist. Seriously though if for whatever reason you don't want to drive back I will come get you, I will limp all the way there if I have to okay?" Logan leaned in an gave Rory a kiss "so you leaving soon" Logan asked with a frown

"Logan the meeting isn't going to be bad, maybe he will have good news." Rory said trying to think of a positive angle to his lunch with Mitchum.

"Yeah" Logan said and rolled his eyes

"Listen I am going to pee and finish my coffee and head out?" Rory said

Lorelai sat in her living room, she had thought about this long and hard she made the right decision. Luke wasn't giving it a 100% and he couldn't put her and April in the same picture. And after everything that has happened with Chris, he was still her Christopher, she has had more of a relationship with Gigi then she could ever have with April. Sure Chris has broken her heart before but no matter what she couldn't get him out of her head. How could her 21 year old daughter be able have more success with love? As Lorelai sat there on her couch she realized how she was content with her decision she just sat in the living room not sad, be relieved. What snapped Lorelai out of the trance was someone calling her name. "Mom?" Rory yelled

"Living room" she said back

"Hey, are you okay, what happened?" Rory asked

"I broke up with Luke, because I realized it was too damaged to salvage, he wasn't putting me in his future." Lorelai said. "Oh mom," Rory said giving Lorelai a hug.

"So, did I miss the birth of my first grandchild?" Lorelai said in a bitter tone

"Mom, I didn't tell you because I knew you would tell me it was a bad idea, I needed to know how he was doing!" Rory said in a loud voice

"I know that, but that might have been considered breaking the law Rory!" Lorelai said

"So if dad was laying in a hospital bed, and just because his mom wasn't there and I couldn't get there you wouldn't do the same for him?!" Rory asked

"What do you mean Christopher?!"

"Come on mom, you know still have feelings for him, you too have a bond that can't be broken. You share a child. Let's face it if you weren't pregnant at 16 you would have been married at 22 and started a family then, you would only have a kid in high school and life would be ideal like grandma and grandpa pictured. If you weren't rebel and married dad, life would have been different too, hell, I would be different, and I don't for a second wish you didn't take me out of that world. But I am sorry I am freely choosing to go back to it and eventually you are too! You love dad too much not too!"

"You're right about everything. Rory. But I am just so confused right now. I am scared because it's freaky how much Logan is I, and really, I don't know where you are from. Seriously I think they gave me the wrong child in the hospital, but sometimes we are too alike." Lorelai giggled

"Mom, we aren't talking about me and Logan, we are talking about you and dad." Rory said

"You don't see it Rory, you and Logan are like me and Christopher. The stunt you pulled, it has me written all over. Rory I want you to be able to come to me and talk about Logan, I want you to bring him around more, for a second when I thought you were married I realized I don't know Logan like I knew any of your other boyfriends, and it's scary. And then when everyone was talking about planning your future it was like I was 16 all over again."

"That felt good," Rory, said, "So you want to know about me and Logan. Well Logan is amazing, I love him. When this all went down we actually talked about marriage, and kids and the future."

"Oh wow" Lorelai said with a shocked face

"Come on don't act so surprised. But anyways, Logan's dad is sending him to London after graduation, and I think I am going to work out my schedule to do my internship at the paper in London, or take some classes at oxford, you know like study abroad, so then I can do an internship my last half semester at Yale with a lighter class load. I really don't know what I am doing yet; I am making pro – con lists."

"London? That's far, for how long?" Lorelai asked

"Uhm, originally a year, but he might get to come back early if the paper gets cleaned up fast."

"Really a year, long distance?" Lorelai asked

"Yeah, plus he is going to be in the states all the time for meetings and stuff. But Logan was going to lunch with Mitchum." Rory said nervously

"Well I need your advice." Lorelai said

"Sure."

"How do I go about telling your dad?" She asked

"mom, dad has been waiting for you for 22 years, I think he would just settle for a nice meal out somewhere, oh go to this place in Hartford called "Pasquale" me and Logan go there all the time, it's Italian, and really good. And drop Gigi at the apartment me and Logan will babysit."Rory said

"Do you want to go shopping?" Lorelai said. "I need food and shoes"

"Yeah, I will drive, and but first let's get coffee, they opened a new place right outside the hollow. It's amazing I had it on the way here."

"Sounds good." They said leaving the house

Logan's phone rang it was Mitchum telling him that he was downstairs. As he walked out of the building, limping frank opened the car door and Logan sat next to his father.

"Hey dad" Logan said

"Good afternoon son." Mitchum said and gave his son a pat on the shoulder, and then smirked. Oh, there was something up with Mitchum Huntzberger and Logan was determined to find it out at lunch today.

AN: review please I would love some suggestions. I seriously wrote this all in one night and I was going to write more but I can't keep my eyes open anymore!


	7. Chapter 7

Logan watched as his father's smirk faded, and he really wondered what was up, he had a trick up his sleeve. He was going to play along, he was going to wait it out and see, obviously it had to be something tricky.

"so where are we headed dad?" Logan asked

"I thought we would go to that FireBox place my secretary is always talking about. Have you been there?" Mitchum asked

"uhm, yea it went with Colin and finn last month, it was really good." Logan said.

"ah, how are the two devils?" Mitchum asked

"well Colin, is good he is walking with us in graduation, and his dad is putting him in an accelerated law program where he has no breaks in the summer, but finishes much earlier. And Finn well he is graduating too, I am still shocked b y that notion, but it looks like he might be heading back to Australia for a while, something about the winery…." Logan said

"well it seems like you boys are growing up, but somehow you jumped off a cliff, so that idea is shot through the roof." Mitchum said with a snarl

"well, Colin and Finn didn't jump. It was only me, I was obliterated and I was so upset that Rory was still mad at me, that I just jumped I felt like I needed to escape it all. But I was so foolish to see that we love each other and things would have gotten better over time, God I am so stupid sometimes." Logan said rubbing his forehead.

"son, you are a Huntzberger it's normal." Mitchum said with a laugh. And at that point the car had stopped.

In the restaurant Logan still couldn't get used to the easy flowing conversation he was having with his father.

"so Logan we need to talk about something…." His father began. This was it, Logan was finally going to hear what his father had been holding in the entire meal.

"in light of recent events, it seems that London is still the best option. You have seemed to grow up a lot. But I will cut you a deal. You go to London until October, you work your butt off and maybe you can come back then."

"well, that's only 4 months I can deal with that. I mean Rory is coming for 3 so then it turns out to only really be a month that we are apart." Logan said with a smile on his face

"that's where once condition comes in, Rory is to stay in the states and work at that internship she worked hard for Logan. If she plans on being a working wife of a Huntzberger, she better be a damn good reporter because I don't want to hear bullshit about how she only has a job because of her name. Do You understand me!" Mitchum said in a stern voice "don't give me that look Logan. I see the way you look at her, how she has changed you. You better praise the ground she walks on because she is one of the only reasons I am letting you come back early, do you understand me."

"dad…" Logan began. "you know she isn't pregnant right." Logan said

"of course I know that, do you think I am incompetent?" Mitchum said. "you better have the intention of marrying her after all the shit this family has put her through."

"of course I want to marry her" Logan said.

"good, she may be an illegitimate child, but she has turned out to be a fine young lady, she has embraced this society with open arms, and unlike any other bimbo you have dated she knows how to put you in your place." Mitchum said

"you know there has only been one other person to put a Huntzberger in his place and that was your grandmother. Logan she's good for you, I promise we , meaning your mother and I will not intervene in any way."

"Logan, don't look so down, 4 months I a lot shorter than 12 months, it's a third of the time. I didn't like doing it either but it turned out for the best. Look at me now." Mitchum said all cocky

"I don't want to be you dad, and you don't get it." Logan said with a frustrated face

"what do you mean?" Mitchum asked but he was pretty sure he knew the answer, women, loveless marriage, affairs.

"I don't want to have career first family 4th,I want family first career 2nd. That's one thing I have learned with Rory, she has showed me what it means to love someone, to have people that love you back. I mean sure her mother and the Gilmore's fight but Richard would take a bullet for them. I want to be home from the office before my kids go to bed, and dad if staying in London for the full year allows me to put Rory first then let me stay, because I don't want to be there for 4 months and then her always be last on my list." Logan said

"4 months, and family first." Mitchum debated "family first. Logan I am sorry. I have lived my life by example, my father came home from the paper at 12 at night, I never knew him like you're supposed to know your dad, so I am sorry I followed his example. But if you see the flaw and want to change it by all means, change it."

"so when are you proposing?" Mitchum asked

"I don't know. I really don't we've talked about marriage, and well I just don't know when. I mean we are still young, and she hasn't graduated yet. Let's just take it one day at a time. Probably after London though."

" I wasn't going to tell you this Logan. But as per your and Rory's inheritance's you must be married before you can collect it. It is a clause put on by the elders."

"excuse me?" Logan asked baffled

"you must be married before you can collect your inheritance." Mitchum stated

"oh, okay?" Logan asked confused. Surely he didn't need his inheritance this very moment, neither did Rory.

"there is a time limit though. Before your 26th birthday. That's a year and a half. So you may want to make that proposal sooner rather than later….."

Rory and Lorelai sat on the I-95 in bumper to bumper traffic.

"Rory………………." Lorelai whined "I really got to pee!"

"well maybe, you shouldn't have tried 4 different large coffees on the menu!" Rory said

"But they all sounded so good, I mean a hazelnut coffee, with 4 shots called a nutty 4? Seriously how could you not want to order it."

"Because unlike you, I can control myself. And I have a boyfriend with a trust fund that, I can take back here, and he will buy me the entire menu." Rory joked

"I have taught you well young one, I have taught you well." Lorelai said

"Just one more mile and it's our exit for the stores, but if you want I can even take you to the apartment it might be quicker, and then you can even use the phone to call dad." Rory said

"ok" Lorelai grinned

Logan sat at the lunch table perplexed.

"How do I tell Rory? She is going to be heart broken. Do you realize that a year and a half will bring us right to her graduation? She is going to be so overwhelmed. She is a perfectionist, in her book, she should have needed to know this lets see…… at least a year ago."

"I am sorry Logan but the clause is the clause. I suggest that maybe you speak to Lorelai first." Mitchum suggested.

"Yeah that might be a good idea." Logan said.

"Now, I must be going, I have a conference call with the paper in California." At that moment Logan and Mitchum left the restaurant.

Logan reached the apartment, it was silent, no one was home. What was he going to do? Tell Rory? Did she know about her clause? Did Lorelai know? He was pacing and beginning to panic , when he heard the door open.

"Logan? Babe you home?" Rory called

"Yeah, I am in the kitchen, making some coffee."

"OH hey, Lorelai great to see you, hold on one minute, I have to triple the amount of coffee in there." Logan said turning to the coffee pot, and doubling the water, and coffee.

"Rory, you have taught your man well." Lorelai said.

"Logan, you should be taking it easy." Rory said

"I'm fine Ace. I need to move around, it keeps me sane." Logan joked.

"Hey Logan, would you mind if we baby sat my sister Gigi. My mom and dad need to go out and talk things over." Rory asked

"sure, we should go to the store later, you know get some fruit snacks, kids like fruit snacks right." Logan said

"I like fruit snacks." Lorelai said "they are definitely kid approved. I will be back in a few minutes, I just have to go make a phone call."

" She is going to call dad, her and Luke, just weren't meant to be I guess, she has to go talk to dad, so that's why I volunteered to babysit Gigi."

"that's great, I really want to get to know her." Logan said with a smile

"How did the lunch with your dad go?" Rory asked as she poured three cups of coffee.

"Uhm, interesting. Interesting how?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Interesting how? Rory asked_

"Well my dad was in an awkwardly good mood, and not once did he put up a fight" Logan said "He has seemed to actually value my opinion, and he really doesn't want me to turn into him, which is such a relief."

"it really is more strange that interesting" Rory said

"Yea well it has a lot to do with me taking a stand on who I want to be"

"well , I am very proud of you Logan" Rory said giving him a kiss. Logan began deepening the kiss pushing Rory against the island in the kitchen.

"AHHHH mother in the room!" Lorelai yelled. "Seriously I know you live together, share a bed, and pretended to be married, but still I like to think of my Rory as innocent." Lorelai said as Logan turned beat red. He felt like he was 13 getting caught making out in the closet or something.

"l love making Logan blush like a 13 year old girl" Lorelai chuckled. "But you may continue in about 30 minutes because Christopher is on his way with Gigi, I really want to thank you guys for watching her. It's about time I give this 22 year old relationship the attention it really deserves. Because I am sick of fooling myself .. Christopher Hayden is the love of my life."

Logan was unsure of bringing up the clause of their pending trust funds, and truth be told he didn't have the energy to bring it up tonight, he was about to babysit a 4 year old little girl who he barely knew, gosh his future sister in law… how weird that seemed. Before they knew it all the coffee in the apartment had been consumed and Lorelai and Rory were debating what movies they should bring to the next movie night.

" The Godfather I, II, and III" Lorelai said

"But we just had a godfather marathon last month" Rory wined

"well do you have a better suggestion?" Lorelai asked

"Let's do a Drew Barrymore night, Never Been Kissed, Fever Pitch, and….Charles Angels" Rory said

"OK fine, but next time the Godfather" Lorelai said with a smirk

It was then there was a knock at the door. Lorelai's breath hitched and Rory ran to the door

"hey dad, hey GIGI" Rory said "Gigi this is Logan."

"Hey Gigi, Rory's told me a lot about you, I am sure we are going to have tons of fun tonight and tomorrow" Logan said with excitement

"Yea, there's a Chuckie Cheese down the block and tomorrow we are going to NY to see a Yankee game with Dad and Mom ok?" Rory said to Gigi. "Mom, Dad, go talk we will see you in Starshollow in the morning around 11 the game is at 1 we will hash out the remaining details in the morning." And with that Lorelai and Christopher left their apartment in hopes of regaining all that had been lost.

It was around 5 and Gigi was getting hungry so Rory and Logan got Gigi a sweater out of her bag and headed to Chuckie Cheese, they got in the car and drove.

"you know I haven't been to a Chuckie Cheese in my entire life" Logan stated Rory looked at him puzzled and confused.

"excuse me what deprived childhood did you live… I am going to have to take you and Gigi everywhere together so you get the full childhood experience. "

"sorry, the birthday parties I attended in Hartford were more like the party in Billy Madison, you know slip and slides.. Bouncy castles." Logan said

"Bouncy castles" cackled Rory "why go to a bouncy house in a backyard when you can have delicious cheesy pizza with endless games at your finger tips?"

"it was easier for the nanny's to keep us all in one backyard." Logan stated

"Aw, my poor Logie." Rory said as she ran her finger through his hair "you are going to have loads of fun today"

"Gigi has dad taken you to chuckie cheese before?" Rory asked "when he used to come and visit when I was little it was the one thing me him and mom did together."

"Yea, I went with him and Auntie Lorelai once and I got a stuffed dog named Woof." Gigi said

"well how about we get you another one today so Woof has a friend" Logan said

Four hours later Logan Rory and Gigi were leaving Chuckie Cheese. Yes 4 hours later. Rory had a little difficulty convincing Logan to leave, he was having more fun than any other kid there, and he was determined that both Rory and Gigi both get a giant ape with all his points. When they reached the car they buckled Gigi in her seat and were on their way back to the apartment.

"You seemed to have a lot of fun today" Rory smiled at Logan

"You know it's weird how at this stage in my life I am 23 ready to graduate Yale and it wasn't until I met you I know what it feels like to act like a kid. We are able to eat endless amounts of candy until we pass out from all the sugar, I just spent 4 hours playing various video games and eating pizza, and not once in my entire 21 years before it have I experienced happiness like I did tonight. Thanks Ace." Logan said pulling Rory's hand to his mouth and giving it a kiss.

"You're welcome Logan." Rory said returning his kiss with a huge smile. "it looks like the real kid has passed out for the night." Rory said turning around looking at Gigi.

"yea, she was really trying to keep up with my mad Huntzberger skills." Logan said all cocky. Rory laughed.

"well let's hope that one day our kids are good at skeet ball." Rory laughed again. "but its so weird to have a sibling this little. I could be her mother. I mean when she was born I was 17 a year older than my mom was when she had me. I bet all those people thought she was our kid." Rory said

"well at least she's cute and has blonde hair." Logan joked.

"Imagine my parents really work this out, and they have more kids, it's going to be so weird… I mean by the time that happens I will be in my mid twenties starting a family of my own. It might have sucked that Sheri left but truth be told it's probably the best thing that could have every happened to Gigi because she'll be raised by my mom and dad who will love her and support her unconditionally. " Rory sulked

"Ace" Logan said gripping Rory's hand tighter " I know it may have been hard having your dad in and out of your life for all this time but just think that he will be there from now on, he will see you graduate college, get engaged, get married, start a family. I know what it's like to lose a Gilmore Girl once, and when you get a real second chance which your dad is getting here I know he won't screw it up."

"Thanks Logan you really know what to say." Rory said "let's just hope mom doesn't bolt."

"well we are home." Logan said pulling into his parking space. He turned to the back seat to get Gigi out when he remembered he really couldn't carry a little kid and walk with a cane.

"Logan I'll carry Gigi in, she isn't that heavy. We are going to have to lay her down in our bed until I can make up the couch for her." Rory said

" Ace how about I make the couch up and you get Gigi in her jammies." Logan said

"sounds like a good plan Huntzberger, we make a good team."

"that we do" Logan said as he opened the door

It was close to 11 at night when Rory and Logan finally made it to bed.

"Rory I want to talk to you about something." Logan said "It's nothing bad almost really good news."

"Ok shoot" Rory said staring at Logan

"well today at lunch with my dad I proposed doing London my way with you coming for 3 months this summer."

"and he said yes!" Rory asked.

"Unfortunately no, but the good news is that he cut my time down in London to 4 month's a third of the time, he is really excited about you interning this summer the SEG, he is has really warmed up to the idea of you working in the newspaper business, in fact he has higher expectations for you than me" Logan laughed.

Rory was speechless she didn't know how to react, he was only going to be gone for 4 months, and with her interning all summer it would fly buy he would be home for her birthday

"you'll be home for my birthday" was all Rory could say before she kissed him

" I love you " Logan said. Tomorrow he would talk to her about the clause in their trust funds.

"love you too" Rory replied. "but when do you leave?"

"June 1st " Logan said "2 weeks later than I was supposed to leave, and right before your internships starts. So I was thinking we take a vacation somewhere, even if we just go to the Vineyard for memorial day weekend just us, and maybe Colin and Finn and Steph and Rose"

"I'd love" that Rory said

Yes tomorrow would be a much better day to talk about it, she was too happy today. He didn't want to be the one to crush her spirits.


	9. Chapter 9

It was another day, another morning, another day off the ever ticking clock towards the contingent marriage. A marriage Logan was happy to enter, but not one he wanted to be forced into. He was in such a pickle. He had to talk to Lorelai sooner rather than later, before he left for London, before he let it slip to Rory, without having a serious discussion about this. So today while Rory was taking her final, Logan was taking a trip down to Stars Hollow. Before he knew it he was walking up the pathway of the Drangonfly Inn, he quietly opened the door and was greeted by the o-so-pleasant Michele.

Clearing his throat Logan stepped forward "Excuse me Michele is Lorelai available, I'd like to speak with her."

"Sure. One minute." Michele said " LORELAI YOU HAVE A GUEST HERE TO SEE YOU" Michele yelled. Lorelai's clicking of the heals became closer and closer

"Michele what have I said about yelling…. Oh Logan.. Hi. Oh. Is Rory alright?" Lorelai said from confused to nervous.

"I was hoping to talk to you in private, I really need your opinion. " Logan said

"Uhm, Sure let's go to my office. Michele I am sure you can handle anything that may arise."

Lorelai directed Logan into her office. And had him sit down , she poured him a cup of coffee, and sat down across from him.

"Is everything alright?" Lorelai said, she was nervous, she didn't know what was about to come out of his mouth and she just prayed to god he wasn't telling her that Rory was pregnant, she still had a year left of school

"Yes and no. I had lunch with my dad." Logan said

"ah dinner with the parent's is never good, I have 36 years of proof that any meal with the parent's never goes good. Me and you Logan come from very similar backgrounds. So I can only imagine, so what's up?"

"Before I say anything that went on at lunch, I want you to know that in the last 2 years I have grown up and I have experienced what life without Rory is like and in no near future can I picture my future without her, I love her she makes me want to be the best person I can be. She has actually showed me what a family is."

"I know Logan, I have seen the change before my very own eyes, you remind me of myself and Christopher combined sometimes, except you have grown up in the proper sequence, I mean I grew up at 16, Chris at 32 you at 23 so I mean you hit the nail on the head."

"well at lunch with my dad, I was informed of a clause that was part of my trust fund as well as Rory's. apparently this was discussed when our trust funds were being drawn up... there's no easy way to say this but it's contingent upon inheriting my trust fund I must be married by the time I am 26. That's a year and half, and that Rory's trust fund has the same contingency. And I am petrified of telling her, because I know her, I know this isn't in her timeline not yet, maybe at 30. And I need your advice, you're her mother, you know things that I will never know about her." Logan said in a panic

"Ok, well trust funds… I had one, and blew it because I too didn't get married by the time I was 26, but I would have figured that it would be a little antiquated now a days. I guess I knew it was a possibility , ooh and you are so right she is going to freak out like no other." Lorelai said. "has the subject of marriage come up, has she mentioned it at all? Or will this be coming out of left field?"

"we talked about it after the accident, and we've referenced the future, and how it's all going to work out while I was in London, and my dad cut the stay in London to 4 months instead of 12. But I don't want to spring it on her, or forced. "

"Logan I get it , I get that you don't want to upset her, but she is going to be upset either way, you can't not tell her because one day it will come out, and bite you and me in the ass, so I am suggesting that before you and your friends go to the vineyard, you have a serious discussion, maybe just keep everything between the two of you minus me knowing. And so you have until pretty much your 27 birthday as long as you are still 26. So that buys you almost 3 years, I really hope she doesn't plan on dating you for 5 years before you get married, because even me commitment phobia princess thinks that's a long time."

"Lorelai, it makes me somewhat more comfortable to know that you don't hate my guts, and that we are on the same page." Logan said in a voice of relief

"Logan, I can't hate you, you are the love of my daughter's life, I needed to accept the fact she isn't 12, she's grown up, and I have to learn that we are going to start to live lives that aren't exactly on the same page, I mean it's weird that the life I ran away from she is running into, and I am walking back into it full force voluntarily. "

"so you and Christopher?" Logan asked

"yea, I think it's for the long haul this time, you know the grey hair and rocking chairs on a porch." Lorelai said with a smile

"Well Rory's finals are done today at 12, so I am hoping that maybe we'll get lunch and then I will tell her, and come back here to stars Hollow, she may be coming alone depending if she wants to run which I am expecting. "

"Logan don't expect the worse… she might take it ok, she may need some time but she isn't going to give this all up because of some stupid contract."

"I'll try Lorelai, I will really try and hope for the best.

Rory entered the apartment after a long day of finals. She needed coffee a nap, and some tide to go to get all the highlighter and ink stains out of her clothing. She was shocked not to see Logan around the apartment. Perhaps he went to see Colin and Finn, she shot him quick text asking him where he was , put on a pot of coffee and headed for the shower. When she got out of the shower she checked her phone, there was a response from Logan saying he was on his was meeting up with some of his professors to discuss his papers that were due at the end of finals week. Rory quickly changed into her pj's and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Logan entered the apartment, very quietly or as quiet as a person on crutches could walk, he knew rory would be asleep, it was her habit during finals week, study for 203949 hours sleep for 2 and drink 19 gallons of coffee. Finals were done, he handed in the last of his papers, graduation was in 3 days, and London was quickly approaching. Meaning he would have to tell rory sooner rather than later. Today was the day he decided. He HAD to tell her. No more putting it off, if she needed time to think, he would give her space and go to the vineyard with the gang. Rory finally got up around dinner time. Logan guessed it was because she smelt dinner ready.

"Logan?" Rory yelled, did you make taco's

"yea it's Mexicana night, I decided , the margarita's are coming out of the blender as we speak."

"If I didn't know any better I would think you have something to tell me? So spill" Rory said

"ok, but let me put the dinner on the table, it might come out a little better if we are both sitting."

"Logan, you are beginning to scare me." Rory said

Logan sat down at the table with the margarita's

"well Rory this isn't easy to tell you so I am going to just come out and say it. When I had lunch with my dad, he gave me all these compliments and everything, and then laid a bombshell on me, and you too I guess, you see as per our inheritances we must be married by the age of 26 if we plan on inheriting any of our families money." Logan said before he could continue Rory butted in

"so they have you paired up with the lovely Fallon girl right, they have the wedding set for next May in the China garden?" Rory said on the verge of tears

"NO!" Logan said sternly " They want us, me and you to get married, you Rory Gilmore and I Logan HUntzberger to tie the knot, before I turn 27. "

"yea sure… who do they think they are making me get married before I turn 26, this isn't the 1800's, I will live another 60 years after I get married, I can have kids when I am 40 if I really want…. UGHHH this is so frustrating, this doesn't fit into the plan, none of it, you don't even fit into my plan, I am still trying to adjust it…. How am I supposed to become a oversea correspondent, How I am supposed to know that is what I even want to do any more, I like to write, I don't want attention drawn to me… I like to be on the sidelines, I hated being valedictorian, I hated being known for the one who cut the line…UGHH… I need paper and a calendar and a pencil, yes a pencil and a week I need a week to replan my life that I planned when I was 12." Rory said ranting "OH my poor mother how am I going to tell her. She is going to be so mad at my grandparents she won't speak to them for weeks. And they were just starting to get along again." Rory said ranting

"Rory take a breath, a deep breath. " Logan said

"Rory, I don't want this to change our relationship, I want us to just keep living how we are, sure one day I will propose, but we have 3 years get married. It will happen at the right time."

"Logan, I don't want you to think I am afraid of the long term commitment, and I know we are supposed to go to the vineyard tomorrow, but I think I just need to go to stars Hollow for a day or two and then I will meet you up there? Is that ok.?"

"Yea Ace, it's the least I can do after springing this on you, in fact I will have Frank pick you up when you're ready to come." Logan said. " can I get you another Margarita I have seemed to notice it's all gone since the end of your rant"

"yes please. Sorry I thought your parents set you up with the Fallon girl."

"well if I were you, I would have been thinking along the same lines." Logan said. "but remember my parents don't hate you, did you see the look on my mother 's face when you dad introduced himself. She may have shit her pants in intimidation." Logan said

" Logan, I just want you to know that I don't want you to feel pressured to propose, money isn't everything, and when you do I will say yes, not at this very moment, maybe in a few months I will be mentally prepared, but when the time comes I will say yes." Rory said with a smile.

Logan went to bed that night, knowing Rory freaked at first but grew to accept the fact, but he was worried about how the whole conversation would go with Lorelai considering she knew that this might just happen. But for now he wasn't going to worry about it, because Rory was grabbing her pencil and calendars and marking them up religiously. By the time she got to Massachusetts on Saturday she would have about the next 10 year theoretically planned out. That frightened him. Frightened him a lot. But for now he was just happy to have Rory Gilmore in his life.

Disclaimer, I own nothing!


	10. Chapter 10

Logan woke up the next morning… the clock read 7am… boy he was dreading the impending graduation, but it was time for rehearsal. He rolled over to see Rory side of the bed empty, he never even noticed her get up, he searched the apartment looking for her to only find half a pot of coffee, still warm and a note reading…

Logan,

Don't think I am running, I just went to Starshallow for the day, just to clear my head a little, I know you have graduation rehearsal all day, and I just needed to talk to my mom. I should be home for dinner, if not Ill call you.

Love,

Ace.

Logan put the note down and began to drink the cup of coffee, he headed for the shower and prepared for the rest of the day. He wasn't mad or nervous, in fact he was rather shocked at how Rory took the news.

Rory arrived in Starshollow bright and early, she was catching Lorelai at The Dragonfly right as she was walking in.

"MOM!" Rory yelled

"Fruits of my loins!" Lorelai yelled. Lorelai knew why she was here, but she was going to play dumb for now. "Come, in to my dungeon" Lorelai said in a voice like Dracula. The two walked into the kitchen and Lorelai got them eat a mug of coffee and a scone.

"thanks I'm famished" Rory said

"Logan doesn't feed my Princess ?" Lorelai mocked

"No, I didn't sleep last night I had a lot on my mind, and I drank a whole 2 pots of coffee before I decided to take a road trip"

"Oh, yes because the 20 mile drive to see your one and only mother is just so treacherous"

"yes, I requires 2 pit stops, an RV and a cooler" Rory joked

"So, really why didn't you sleep last night?" Lorelai inquired.

"Well, you have to promise to not freak out, call the grandparents or lock me up here in Starshollow." Rory pleaded

"I pinky swear" Lorelai said holding up her pinky.

"Well, last night I was informed by the one and only Logan Huntzberger, that by the end of his 26th year of life, he must be married in order to inherit his trust fund, naturally I thought, let him not have it, I have 2 that are going to kick in eventually, but no…. I learn that I Ms. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore have a clause in my trust fundSSSSSSSSSSSS as well. I mean sure I have pictured marrying Logan having a baby with blonde hair and blue eyes, but maybe on my terms when I am 30 and settled as a writer at the NY Times." Rory said in one breath.

"I had a clause too, I turned out ok, just look at the Brightside since I didn't follow my destiny you get to inherit more money. " Lorelai chuckled

"MOM! Now is not the time to be joking this is serious, this is marriage I am talking about. Never in a million years did I figure into my plan that I was going to be married EVER!. This calls for a whole revamp of the system."

"Rory, just because I failed the system, of being married, have kids and having a great job, in that order doesn't mean you can't succeed. Sometimes I regret not marrying your dad back then, but then I look at the life I have now and I wouldn't trade it for the world. Me and Christopher were meant to lead this separate lives for a while and then come back to one another." Lorelai said.

"Mom, why aren't you enraged!" Rory asked.. "I came here to fume and all you are doing is telling me it isn't going to be bad."

"Rory you have to understand that money doesn't and won't influence your decisions, you love Logan, Logan loves you and in the end that's what counts. Being married doesn't change who you are going to be, you can still be Christine Amanpour, or if you want to anchor the news, or write from home, you are still going to be you, you are still going to have everything you ever want, because you fight for what you want and that's the final point."

"I still wanted a freak out, just a little one!"Rory whined.

"Ok, fine. Rory this is crazy, I am going to run to your grandparent's and tell them that this isn't the 1800's where they can arrange marriages all day. I am driving up to Hartford and demanding that they rethink everything they've done! But you made me promise so I am making the best and PS. Logan came and told me what was happening yesterday, he wanted to see if I knew anything about it and how I thought you would react. I have to say that you reacted much more differently than expected. I thought I was going to see you on the news, arrested for strangling Mitchum Huntzberger or Emily Gilmore!"

"But MOM, I'm not ready to be planning a wedding, I'm still worried about graduating and finding a job!" Rory said

"Well I mean if you are marrying a newspaper mogul I highly doubt there would be a shortage."

Just then Rory's phone began to rang,, she looked down at the caller ID it said "Grandma"

"speak of the devil " Rory said

"HI grandma… what?... no I am not going….. But I don't want to grandma…. Fine we will be there tonight…." Rory said aggravated and hung up the phone.

"that was grandma, she has requested our presence for dinner tonight, along with the Huntzberger's , so that means one thing and one thing only. A date has been set, my dress picked out there will be yellow lily's I hate lily's…. "

"Rory, calm down I'm sure it will be ok, just order something other than club soda"

"ok? His mother hates me, she thinks I am a gold digging whore out to get pregnant and take her son for everything he's got."

The day in Starshallow went by quickly, Rory stopped into Dosey's to get some things for the apartment, she knew they were low on coffee and milk, and well she knew Logan always forgot to write it on the shopping list. She arrived back at the apartment around 3, Logan was still out so she unpacked the things she bought at the store, and started to brew another pot of coffee. It was remarkable how a smell could calm the nerves so quickly. Soon she poured the hot beverage into her mug and began to savor the coffee. It was nearing 4 and Logan still wasn't back so she figured she would lay down until he got home, she was tired she hadn't slept a wink last night. After talking to her mother she felt like she was in a better state of mind. She sent Logan a quick text letting him know she was back in New Haven and that they were going to dinner at the Gilmore's at 7, and that he should pick up his black pants if he hadn't already.

Rory was woken up by Logan tapping on her shoulder. "Ace, it's 530, I think it's time for you to get ready for dinner." Logan said

"Merrrrrrrr…. I don't wanna." Rory said into her pillow. "let's just stay here, tell them we really were married and that they don't have to worry about their precious family names. It's already a done deal."

"As appealing as that sounds, I think that would cause a major stir up between us and the g-units.." Logan said.

"Logan did you really refer to my grandparents, and you grandpa as the g-units?"

"maybe I did?" Logan said

"OH that isn't a maybe, you definitely did, and well that buddy is a deal breaker." Rory said "I'm going to have to reexamine this whole relationship." Rory giggled

"Well in that case…" Logan said pinning Rory in place, he began to kiss he neck working his way up to her lips, she began to moan.

"Logan, as much as I would love to continue this, we should really save that for later, I don't need the just had sex look on at my grandparents." Rory said rolling off the bed.

"but sometimes it's just so hard to stay away…." Logan whined.

"I know it's the Gilmore charm." Rory said as she walked into the closet.

It was now 7 oclock and they were standing at the door dreading what was waiting on the other side of the door. As per usual a new maid answered the door, Rory could hear Richard and Mitchum chuckling about some business talk. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so bad.

Rory leaned into Logan to tell him something. "isn't it funny how your dad is always here before us, when dinner is at my grandparent's but when it is at your house he shows up at dessert?"

"That's because this house is warm and inviting, and ours is cold and dreary." Logan said. Rory really did feel bad that Logan never had the childhood she did, she just hoped that one day she could help him bring happiness warmth and love into their own children's lives.

"Logan, Rory so glad you could make it!" Emily said

"like we had a choice" Rory mumbled.

"what was that Rory?" Emily asked

"I said it was so nice to get away from campus." Rory smiled

"Can I get either of you drinks while we wait for Chris and Lorelai?" Richard asked

"I'll have a martini grandpa, Logan a scotch." Rory said. Logan eyed Rory she rarely ever order alcohol at her grandparents, somehow he knew she needed it for tonight. Just as Richard was fixing the drinks the doorbell rang signaling Chris and lorelai's arrival. Everyone was then seated. All Rory could think about was small this room felt in her grandparent's rather large home.

"Rory, you article in the last paper of the year for the Daily news was wonderful" Richard said.. " I swear you could write about a cotton ball and it would have a unique spin on it. But I have to agree that at Yale, students aren't grasping the Yale Bulldog Pride as people did back in the day. It's good to know that at least one group there at Yale has kept up with tradition." Richard boasted.

"Ah, yes the Life and Death Brigade." Mitchum said "they have caused quite an uproar with our families right Richard? But it's all fun and games while in college, and there it will stay." Mitchum said giving Logan an firm look.

"I know, dad. " was all Logan could muster up without blowing a gasket.

"So to the reason we are all here. " Mitchum said. "As of last night, Rory and Logan were both informed of the clauses of their trust funds. Because of the law it is set in stone that in order to inherit their trusts, each must be married before they turn 27. For Rory, that is 6 years away, but for Logan it is approaching. Now we as you parents and grandparents do not want you two to rush into marriage, or make inappropriate choices. So we expect that within the next year you be enganged, and married within the next two. As for your futures, in the career sense, I know it isn't mentioned but we agreed that it would be best that when the time comes, I will step down and Logan will take over. It is then that Rory can either, run the company with Logan, or remain a reporter at one of the papers."

"Dad, don't you think this is something you should have discussed with just Rory and I first?" Logan asked mifted.

"No, it was expected of you Logan to take over this company when I stepped down, you were supposed to marry a Hartford wife, but you are choosing differently, so other arrangements have been made in place. You stressed the importance of working normal hours, not being me, yada yada yada. So here I am giving you the solution, so swallow your pride and take the offer." Mitchum said annoyed.

" I have a question?" Christopher said. "why is this happening again, this happened 22 years ago with me and Lorelai everyone planning our futures except ourselves and look how it turned out. Strained familial relationships, resentment. It's not the 1800's why can't these adults make decisions for themselves?"

"Because Christopher, in prestigious families such as hours we want to install safeguards so that family names are continued, and upheld. But remember Rory and Logan are not you and Lorelai" Richard said. Christopher wasn't happy with the answer but he didn't want to start a fight and have Rory upset, Richard was right he even said it himself Rory and Logan were adults and capable of speaking for themselves.

Rory was shocked at what she was hearing she didn't want a job just handed to her, she want to start at the bottom, take the Reston Fellowship, and work her way up to being the next big news star.

"I just want to clear the air about something," Rory said " I don't want a job handed to me, I want it on my own terms, and if that means working outside of HPG for a while, I'll do it."

"no family member of mine will work in anything but HPG, Rory." Mitchum said. "Like your grandfather said you could write about a cotton ball and it would sound interesting, so if you must apply under a pen name, and we will hire you based on your work there is no doubt about it."

"so why did you tell me "I didn't have it"" Rory said

"Because I was being selfish, I didn't want Logan to have what I couldn't have, someone who would understand the business. It was pure selfishness on my part and for that I'm sorry." Mitchum said. Logan was shocked with his father's honesty… Shocked was not even the right word but it was all he could think of at the moment.

Soon the maid came to inform them that dinner was ready. Rory pulled Logan to the side "Logan, we have to sit down and talk this out between us. " Rory said

"I know, here I want you to have everything and just hand it to you, but I should know you don't take handouts." Logan said giving Rory a light kiss on the lips.

Dinner was over, dessert had been served, night caps polished off. Goodbyes were being said, everyone saying they'd see Logan at graduation tomorrow.

"Do you want to go meet Colin and Finn at the pub?" Logan asked Rory

"Yes, I need to erase some of tonight, too much information." Rory mumbled. Logan grabbed Rory's hand as he drove.

"Ace, everything will work out in the end." Logan said with a little smile

"How are you so calm about this, our lives are being planned out to every last detail, next thing you know we are going to be given a date that we have to conceive our first born." Rory said

"Rory I don't think it is going to get to the point, I read the papers this was the only clause in that cockamamie bullshit." Logan said. Before they knew it they were at the pub, excited to see their friends. They walked into the pub their friends already well into their 3 round of drinks.

"'ello friends, why you look so glum? You are to be merry and drink." Finn said

" Dinner with the parents, and grandparents." Logan mumbled.

"you two look like you've seen ghosts." Colin said

"Well, have you been told that if you don't get married by the time you turn 26 or you are cut off from your trust fund?" Logan said

"You what?" Stephanie said

"As per Rory and I's trust funds the two of us must be married by the time we turn 26, and for me that happens sooner than Rory."

"so you two are getting married?" Colin asked

"Well, yea, not right now but eventually." Rory said

"wow, so this is like an arranged marriage? I thought they didn't exist anymore." Colin said

"No, it's not an arranged marriage, we can marry whomever we choose, we are choosing each other. " Logan said with a week smile.  
" Is Logan upset, that Mitchum stole his thunder?" Finn asked, clearly drunk

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked

"Well love you see, our mate Logan here, had this big grand proposal all set up for your birthday; he was going to fly…." Finn began to ramble and Logan cut him off….

"FINN!" Logan yelled. "Oops, thought the cat was out of the bag!" Finn chuckled

"I said we were going to get married, not that we were already engaged." Logan said a little aggravated that Finn was blowing his big plans.

"Well, you didn't specify usually when people say they are getting married, it means they are ENGAGED!" Colin said.

Rory blushed and turned to Logan " I'll just pretend I heard nothing. On that I'm excusing myself to the ladies room gentleman. " she got up and left the table.

Logan was glaring at his friends. "Gee thanks guys…." Logan said

"No problem mate." Finn said.

"it was a joke Finn. Out of this entire situation, I thought the least I could do is have a some one unexpected proposal." Logan said aggravated.

"So just do it sooner" Colin suggested "That way she won't be upset when it happens not on her birthday, but she is still taken off guard. How about you surprise her one weekend and come back from London when she least expects it."

"Or you can do it right here, right now!" Finn said pulling something out of his pocket! Logan looked at him with a smirk


	11. Chapter 11

Logan wobbled his way across the graduation stage, it was a day he thought would never come. When he pictured his life a 3 years ago at this particular moment, he could have guaranteed that, he would either hung-over, drunk, or the infamous combo of both drunk and hung-over. Never would he have thought that he would have meet this out of control type a personality girl who would steel his heart in so many ways. Entering freshman year, if someone told him he'd be leaving this school with marriage on the brain he would have told them they were "fucking crazy". But alas, here he was on his graduation day, in love, and not terrified of the future that was out there for him. He knew it was crazy but he would never thought he'd have Finn and Asher Flemming to thank for bringing them together, that September afternoon. He proudly walked/wobbled/gimped his way across the stage, gave the Dean a firm handshake and accepted his diploma.

Rory, sat watching Logan cross the stage, she had failed at dodging the Huntzberger at the ceremony. In fact, it seemed as though Honor had followed Rory from the apartment to guarantee that she found her. She like Honor and all, she hadn't spoken to her that often, but she could tell her personality was a lot like Logan, but a lot tamer. The next time Rory was planning on subjecting herself to the entire Huntzberger clan, would be Honor's wedding, this coming September. She lucked out, she got to sit next to Honor and not Shira at the ceremony, but as usual she saw the awkward glances her way. The ceremony was starting soon, and Rory couldn't wait for it to be over. She was in a little bit of a trance when she felt Honor tap her shoulder.

"Rory, I would love for you to come to New York over the summer, I am starting a job as a marketing researcher for one of the papers at HPG. I was hoping you could help me with some wedding stuff over a few weekends." Honor said.

Rory was a little thrown off with Honor's forwardness, but after all they were going to be in each other's lives for a long time, it was best she started building relationships with other members of the family. "Sure, that'd be great." Rory said " the last time Logan and I took a day trip there, it was crummy day, but we ate at the Plaza, it was good best espresso in Manhattan. We should go!"

"Logan told me you were a coffee addict, but truth be told, the best espresso in the city is actually at 9th st espresso, but truth be told the Starbucks on the upper east side buy, the apartment, the barista charges me for a single shot grande and I get a quad venti…" Honor said

"how about we hit all of them" Rory laughed

"don't make fun," Honor said "I'm on my 4th repeat 4th tassimo machine, because I burn them out." That caused Rory to seriously LOL and cause a few glares.

"remind me to tell you a story about my mother and our 5th Mr. Coffee named Alfred." Rory said "I'd tell you now, but it get loud and explicit."

Soon the Pomp and Circumstance played, the grads entered, the Dean gave his speech about changing the world, and soon names were being called. We she heard "Logan Elais Huntzberger" called her heart skipped a beat never, would she have thought she would be sitting at a Yale graduation as a spectator first. She would have never thought that on that September afternoon, her life would be changed forever because in that instant she had never been so aggravated, and flustered at the same time. That day, she made a promise to herself the next time you see that boy, just slap him for the hell of it. Well, I guess he charmed her enough the next time she forgot about that promise. She was proud of Logan, proud that on his own merit he graduated , and showed his true potential to all.

As one would think the Huntzberger's had an elaborate graduation party planned at the club. Logan had finally made his rounds to all the guests and sat down next to Rory. He grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss, a kiss he had been dying to give her all night. "you've been a real trooper Ace," Logan said as he planted another kiss on her forehead.

"Well, when you look under the job description for "new grads girlfriend" is says, please remain seated while boyfriend gets hassled by old family members."

"really, because in my posting it said "please play wing man to boyfriend"" Logan joked

"This lady is no "wing man" Logan, the wing man title requires extra pay." Rory kept going

"well, I'm willing to pay what ever price" Logan said "even my first born" Logan joked

"your first born!" Rory mocked "Oh my, what will I ever do…" Rory laughed. " You know you I only accept coffee, and sexual favors." Rory winked.

"Sexual favors?" an Australian said….. "why love, please enlighten me on what you and our boy like to do in the bedroom." At this point Rory's face was a beet red. It had taken her years to be comfortable making any sexual innuendo to Logan, never mind anyone else hearing.

"Finn" Logan muttered

"I know, I know, rule number 15 try and not make Rory uncomfortable." Finn said in a sigh of defeat. "Now, love you seem to be out of drink, what would you like a side car, a martini, a sour a wine?" Finn asked

" A vodka and tonic would be nice" Rory said.

"be back in a jiff." Finn said as he spotted Logan's red headed cousin Maura head toward the bar.

"you know he isn't coming back with your drink right?" Logan said

"yes, that is why your sister was her merely 5 minutes ago and took my drink order." Rory said.

"my sister? You mean Honor, who hasn't gotten herself a drink since she was 12?" Logan said

"yes, we bonded over our love of coffee today. In fact she is evening thinking about adding an espresso station at her wedding, she asked me to come down to the city a few times this summer to help her." Rory said.

"really? That's great, I'm glad you two are going to get to spend some time together when I'm gone." Logan said looking at the floor.

"Logan… we talked about this, we can't look at London, like it is a bad thing, it will give us room to grow, and be stronger together and apart. Sure, it's going to be hard, but let's look at it this way, it's a lot less time than you originally thought." Rory said with a weak smile.

By the end of the night, the party which was in full swing had died down, and soon it was just Rory, Logan, Mitchum and a very very drunk Shira. She was currently sitting at a table with a her hand in a glass of water. NO one knew, when she passed out or how she got her hand in a glass of water, but Logan and Mitchum saw it as a time to take a few photos "just for keeps".

Rory and Logan finally made their way back to the apartment.

" I think this is the drunkest I have ever been in front of any of your family members" Rory giggled.

"Well, it's not too often that my mother passes out on a table either." Logan laughed, I have to upload these to Facebook later so Honor can see them... Oh boy is she going to be mad her and Josh cut out before the DJ started spinning mom's favorite Madonna hits." Logan laughed

"Logan, may I dare say, that I think we both enjoyed your family tonight?" Rory said as she began stripping down her clothes.

"why ace, I do think you are right…" Logan said making his way over to Rory. "Now why don't we just continue what we started this morning" Logan said

"Well I guess you should take advantage of me in my drunken state" Rory said as she began to unbutton Logan's shirt.

"It is a rare occurance, I better enjoy it Logan said as he proceeded to their bed.

The next morning, Rory was not very happy about the ringing phone in her ear.

"New rule!" Rory said "we turn off every ringer before we go to sleep"

"" Logan said

"what was that answer the phone it's on your side of the bed" Rory nudged Logan. Logan reached for the phone. He didn't bother to look at the caller ID matter of fact, he didn't need to once he heard the voice on the other line.

"Logan dear, it's your mother, now I know you and your father have the pictures. DELETE THEM. Good bye." Logan laughed

"I don't get how she is so chipper after drinking that much." Logan said

"It's because she pumps vodka through her veins " Rory said.

"You forgot to mention Botox." Logan laughed. He rolled so that he was facing Rory. "Morning Ace, how about we shower and head to breakfast on main street, or even starshollow." Logan said

"sounds like a great idea" Rory said as she gave Logan a kiss.

They never really decided where they were going to go to breakfast but before they realized it they were pulling up to the Crapshack.

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Rory yelled

"Daughter? Is that you?" Lorelai yelled from her upstairs window.

" NO! I don' t know who this daughter is that you speak of. But I was hoping to find a Lorelai Gilmore at this residence." By the time she finished the sentence Lorelai was bounding her way through the front door down the porch steps.

"Slow, down Gilmores don't run" Logan said. Lorelai quickly turned back between Rory and Logan and said " Oh you have been taught well young man, but part of the clause of rule number 2 is rule 2.1 the only said time a Gilmore can run is 1. To another Lorelai Gilmore, or 2. coffee.

By this time Logan had noticed the silver Volvo in the driveway, but he wasn't going to bring it up. He didn't have to really say anything because, Chris had made his way out of the house.

"hey guys, just put another pot of coffee on ." Chris said.

"Hey dad" Rory said not sure of what to make of the situation so she just decided to work with it.

"Hey kiddio, your mom and I were just going to head to the inn so and get lunch, you two should join us."

It was a gorgeous may day, and they all walked to the inn. "Congratulations Logan." Lorelai said "How was graduation and the party after I left. The last I saw your mother was going around pinching the waiter's asses." Lorelai said.

"Well, you missed the grand finale in which she passed out on a table and had her hand in a glass of water. The picture is on facebook and will forever live in infamy. " Logan laughed "for once I wasn't the Huntzberger making a fool of themselves."

"So Logan, when do you leave for London." Chris asked.

"well, I have 3 more physical therapy sessions, then I should be heading out so after. The tentative date right now is June 1st."

"It stinks that you have to go, but at least you get to spend the summer in London." Lorelai said. "When Rory and I backpacked through Europe that summer after graduation, we loved London. If you get the chance, find out when Bono is going to be at his hotel in Dublin, and take stalk him in Ireland. In fact give me and Rory a call, well bring the tent." Lorelai joked.

"well you see, we actually did that we, were in England and we heard that Bono was going to be in Dublin so we camped outside his hotel, and delayed our flight back to the US and well of course Babette called the embassy to report us missing." Rory explained.

"Well I'm hoping that I get to spend some time outside of my office. This place is in the real dumps right now, it needs major overhaul." Logan said

"look at you, you get a diploma and now, you talk shop like a big wig" Rory joked.

"Don't laugh, because I'm going to be tapping you as a resource."

"dirty" Lorelai, Rory and Chris said in unison.

"No I mean, it I will be pulling pieces from the YDN if need be. " Logan said.

"Exciting! Promise to make Doyle shake and sweat, when you pull one of his pieces." Rory giggled.

Rory and Logan told Lorelai and Chris that they'd meet them back in the house. They decided to just take a walk around the town, just being content in who they were.

"Hey, I have a question" Logan asked?

"shoot…"

" I know it's a while away but do you think one day you'd like to live here, in starshollow?"


End file.
